With the development of intelligent technology, wearable devices have drawn more and more attention. As the wearable electronic products develops, human-interaction interfaces of wearable devices no longer use conventional rectangular panels, but increasingly use abnormity panels having shapes such as circle, octagon, etc., or even having abnormity cutting corners, so as to satisfy requirements on wearable performances or stylish design of the intelligent devices.
However, at least the following problem exists in the prior art. Abnormity display panel generally includes a display area (i.e., pixel area), a black matrix area and a filling area, and in general, the filling area needs to be filled with black matrix material to avoid light leakage. Since a conventional pixel is designed to have a rectangular shape, in order to allow an abnormity panel to have a curved or beveled border, pixels are arranged in a saw-toothed shape according to the shape of the border, so as to form a saw-toothed edge. However, the pixels arranged in the saw-toothed shape at the border of the abnormity panel can only form an approximately curved or beveled border, which will result in a strong color contrast between the saw-toothed edge of the display area having display brightness and the filling area completely presenting darkness when the abnormity display panel displays an image, and as a result, the saw-toothed edge of the display area may be observed by human eyes, thereby reducing visual effect at the edge of the display panel and seriously affecting the user experience.